TMNT: Raphael's Lily
by Katanagirl16
Summary: Raph/OC centered fic. Some language, may get very fluffy. My first fan-fic. Please read and review. Previously titled Raphael and Lily. Bad stuff happens later. sorry
1. Chapter 1

A/N: TMNT does not belong to me (unfortunately)

A/N: This story is pre-'07 movieverse with elements of the '03-present show thrown in Leo is in the jungle.

TMNT: Raphael and Lily

-- Raph's POV --

I'm trainin' in the dojo. Mikey is watchin' somethin' on TV, Don is his his lab and Master Splinter is meditating in his room (where he will be until 5:00 when his soap opera comes on and he kicks Mikey off the TV).

Leo . . . I don't wanna think about Leo. "Aaargh." I groan how could Leo just leave like that, sure he'd been sent on a training assignment but that had ended six months ago.

I sigh as I punch and kick the worn training dummy. Didn't Leo know what he was doin' ta Don and Mikey?

Especially Mike, poor kid was throwin' himself into that stupid party business, every day he'd come back home lookin' like he got ran over by a semi.

An' Master Splinter didn't show it so much, but I'd seen the look in his eye's when Leo didn't come home. He'd even stopped watching his soaps for awhile, only about a month ago had he started watchin' 'em again.

I kick the dummy reflectin' that soon I'd have to re-stuff and patch it up. I sigh again as I roll my

shoulders, I can't shake the feelin' that I need to be somewhere.

I go to the livin' room and there's Mikey layin' on the couch watchin' some cartoon.

I looked at Donnie workin' on some new thing called the PARTICLE EQUALIZING RANDOMIZER or P.E.M., whateva' that is. I don't speak geek. Not to underrate Don, I mean the turtle's a genius but when he starts in with the big scientific stuff I start to space out.

Again I get the feelin' I should be somewhere an' it's stronger this time. So I let it lead me. The feelin' pulls me to the surface an' I head for the roofs.

I go to my favorite spot, a big building with levels on top so it looks like a pyramid, or steps.

I don't know how long I've sat here when I heard scufflin' and muffled shouts comin' from an alley four roof-tops away.

When I'm one roof away I hear a scream. I look down into the alley, there are five thugs around a slumped form.

"You boys picked the wrong night to be criminals." I whisper as I jump down doin' an aerial summersault and land silently behind the muggers.

My subconscious notes that the person they are beatin' up is a red-headed girl who looked to beabout sixteen.

Then suffice it to say, the muggers won't be tellin' no tales, 'caus I take care of them.

I go over to the girl, she isn't movin' so I figure she musta' fainted. I check for her pulse and feel it strongly beatin' under my hand.

Her clothes are torn and she has bruises on her arms and black eye, I could well imagine what those bastards had been about to do to her. And it makes my blood boil.

I can't tell but it looks like she has a broken wrist an' her left ankle is swollen.

Well, what is a turtle to do, I can't just leave her there, and I definitely can't bring her to a hospital. So I choose a third option, I bring her home with me.

I gently scoop her up in my arms, bein' real careful 'cuz I don't want to jostle her an' I know that Don'll be mad enough that I moved her.

He's always tellin' us not to move people when they've been hurt, but there's **no way in shell** I was leavin' her layin' in that alley.

She felt so little in my arms, weak and fragile, I felt like I'd do anything and everything I could to protect her.

Luckily we aren't to far from the old 'abandoned' warehouse where we keep all our vehicles. It has an elevator goin' down to the Lair.

Lucky for me 'cuz there is no way I could go through the sewers carryin' the girl. Well, I probably could but not if she's unconscious and beat up.

I'm worried about her wrist and her left ankle looks bad not to mention the other assorted cuts, bumps, bruises and her black eye.

I punch in the code to open the door and hurry to the elevator. Steppin' inside I push the down button.

I get out my shell-cell and push Don's speed-dial number (all while still carryin' the girl). It only rings once before he answers.

"RAPH, where are you!" he all but shouts somewhat frantically "Do you have any idea what time it is? Why didn't yo-"

"Don," I interrupt "listen I went out an' I found a girl and she's hurt real bad."

"Please, don't tell me you're bringing her here. And that you moved her." Don says suspiciously

"Yeah, I did an' don't try to lecture me like Leo does, 'cuz it ain't gonna work Don. B'sides you woulda done the same. Now listen I'm in the elevator. Her wrist might be broken and her ankle looks real bad, she's got lotsa cuts and bruises, an' she's been unconscious for awhile . . ." I trail off.

The elevator is almost to the bottom. "Anything else?" Donnie asks quietly "Yeah, tell April to bring some clothes." I answer

"Okay, I will, see you in a minute." he replies softly. I know right then that Donnie is one of the greatest.

A/N: Please review, even if just to say you read it. However, constructive crit. is welcomed, as are questions, comments and plot ideas. I want one review before I post the next chappie. (I don't aim high do I?)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: TMNT still doesn't belong to me (I only wish it did) Lily does belong to me so nobody steal her!

A/N: Thank you for reviewing GoldenRoseChild!

--Lily's POV--

_flashback_

_I had been walking home after a really lousy day, (I had been fired from my job of two weeks because I had reacted negatively to my bosses not-so-subtle overtures). I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. That is until I noticed five guys following me. I started walking faster, so did they. I ran and they chased me into an alley, a dead end alley. One of them grabbed my arm another ripped my shirt as a third shoved me to the ground. I screamed as I fell. I saw a flash of green and the thugs went down. My vision was blurring. The last thing I saw was a green figure bending over me._

_end flashback_

The first thing I hear as I wake up is a voice. A **male** voice. I lay still, waiting and listening to it.

"Don says I should get some sleep, but I'm not gonna leave you." The voice tells me softly, almost _tenderly _in a rough Brooklyn accent. "I wonder what your name is?" the voice muses.

I open my eyes slowly. I see a large turtle wearing a red mask sitting next to me, and instinctively i know that he is my savior.

I'm laying on a bed in a room full filled with different kinds of exercise equipment.

The red wearing turtle looks up to see me watching him. His eyes widen and he jumps to his feet as he covers my mouth with a green hand.

"Please don't scream" he tells me "I'm not gonna hurt ya. I'm gonna remove my hand now alright?"

I nod my head. He looks relieved that I'm not afraid.

"You asked what my name is?" He nods in reply.

"I'm Lily. Lily Wayne. I'm 17 years old, my parents are divorced and I'm an emancipated minor. I graduated school a year early and I got fired from my job today," I look at a clock on the wall "or yesterday."

He seems surprised at my giving him my life history. "What is _your_ name?" I ask

"Raphael, but everybody calls me Raph." he says "Aren't you at all afraid?" he asks

"No," I reply shaking my head "why should I be afraid of the guy who saved me? Speaking of which, Thank You."

He grins then as he sits back down "You're welcome."

"Um, Raph," I say "what happened?" "You were unconscious and I brought you home with me. Don wrapped up yer ankle an' yer wrist. He said their only sprained not broken."

"Who's Don?" I ask him

"Donatello is my younger brother, and then Michelangelo, is the youngest."

"So are you the oldest?" I ask "No. That's Leo." the look on his face says he doesn't want to talk about Leo.

"Michelangelo?" I ask changing the subject

"Yeah, everybody calls him Mikey. He's kind of a nut, he's obsessed with cartoons, comic books and video games."

"Well, I like cartoons." I say smiling

"Nobody likes cartoons like Mikey does, he's addicted." Raph replies

My smile fades as I realize something. "What's wrong?" Raph asks concernedly

"Oh, um, nothing really," I mumble "its just that I _really_ need to visit the bathroom."

Raph smirks at my predicament, then quite unexpectedly leans over and picks me up.

"I can walk you know." I say (although I really _don't_ feel up to it)

"Don said to keep you off that ankle for a few days." he replies as he opens the bedroom door.

He carries me across the hall, opens another door, turns on a light and gently sets me on my feet.

"Tell me when you're done." he smirks "Jerk." I mumble as I shut the door.

I take care of business then I look at my reflection in the mirror over the sink.

I. Look. Horrible. There's several bruises on my arms and I have a huge black eye. Yuck.

I wash up as best as I can, then I open the bathroom door and Raph picks me up again as I flick the lightswitch off.

I'm asleep before he puts me in bed.

A/N: Yes, I know I spelled Don's full name wrong.

A/N: Please review. Please puppy dog eyes Please. I want three review before I post chapter three.

A/N: If you review I will mention your name in the next chapter. looks hopeful


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: TMNT is not mine (I can only dream/wish/hope/pray/etc.) Lily is mine though so no stealing her.

A/N: Thank you, GoldenRoseChild, Storm Princess, RaphsGurl2008, LoonyDoony, anniewanny2, and smallncrazy91 for reviewing. (that right evil ppl who read but don't review you won't get your name mentioned)

--Lily's POV--

"Aauugh." I yawn. "Well, well. Look who decided to wake up." says a certain red-wearing turtle. "What time is it?" I ask without opening my eyes.

"11:37 A.M. Eastern Standard Time." comes the answer "Oh," I groan as I sit up "no wonder I'm starving."

"Breakfast ended hours ago. But I'm sure Mike will make you somthin' "

"I can make my own food." I retort

"Not in Mikey's kitchen you don't." he replies

I open my eyes to glare at Raphael (who is casually leaning against he doorframe). Then I grin as a thought comes to me "Very well," I say maliciously "you may carry me to . . . where-ever it is you guys eat."

Raph mutters darkly under is breath, but he comes over and picks me up. He carries me out of his bedroom an down the hall to what I assume is the 'living room' where we pass another turtle (this one wearing an orange mask) avidly watching Justice League.

Raph carries me into the kitchen and deposits me in a chair next to a large table.

Mikey bounces into the kitchen "Commercial break!" he announces. He does a double-take as he sees me "D.C. or Marvel?" he asks

"D.C. except when it comes to Transformers." I reply.

The look on his face quickly tells me that I've been accepted (by him at least) "Right on, dudette. What d'ya want for breakfast? Waffles, pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausages?" he asks.

"Waffles, scrambled with cheese and sausage." I answer

"Comin' up! Why?" he asks.

"Better super-heros, better team-ups, better plots." I reply

Finished cooking my breakfast he puts it on a plate that he deposits in front of me as he runs out.

Raph shakes his head muttering "Another cartoon geek." as he opens the fridge "What d'ya want to drink?"

"Milk please, if you have it." I say as I lather my waffles with butter and syrup. "Yeah, Mikey uses it for cooking." he says as he pours me a glass.

He grabs a newspaper and starts reading it as I eat.

A purple-masked turtle robotically enters the kitchen and pours himself a mug of tea (which he proceeds to drain then refill) and sits at the table.

Don blinks owlishly and then reaches over and gently grabs my wrist. "How are you feeling?" he asks "Sore." I reply "You should be healed in a few weeks." he tells me as he inspects my ankle.

I smile to myself as I see the look on Raph's face (a mix of jealousy and wanting a doctor report) as he glares at Don over the top of his paper.

"We'll bring her stuff her later." Raph tells Don "I'm free before 4 A.M." Donnie replies.

I'm getting the feeling that I missed something and I say so. "We're bringing your stuff over tonight." Raph informs me with a look that dares me to say otherwise.

"Okay, I'll get you my keys." I tell him (he seems surprised at my lack of argument) "Sounds good." Raph responds, the look in his eyes . . . _bewilderment_? I'll have to think about this.

A/N: What do you think? Please gets down on hands and knees Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: TMNT still doesn't belong to me. Lily does though :D

A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOO, sorry this took so long, but stomach flu hit my family, thankfully I didn't get sick.

A/N: Thanks smallncrazy91, Don'tCallMeBones, Opera-Gypsy, RaphsGurl2008, LoonyDooney, anniewanny2, Storm Princess and GoldenRoseChild for reviewing (see they got mentioned if you review you get mentioned too)

--Raph's POV--

Mike and Don when ta get Lily's stuff, it's 2:15 AM, they should be back soon. I'da gone but, I don' wanna leave Lily yet.

I'm in the kitchen makin' a snack when I hear her. I creep back to my room. Lily's layin' curled up on my bed cryin'.

"Shh," I whisper as I gather her up in my arms. "What's the matter? Does anything hurt?" "N-n-n-o." she sniffs

"Do ya need anything?" I ask her "Just hold me." she whispers. And I do. All night.

--Lily's POV--

I wake in Raphael's arms. I smile remembering the feel of him pulling me close and holding me as I cried into his shoulder. He is still asleep and I lie still, relishing the feeling of his arms around me.

"Good mornin'." he says, his breath tickling my ear. I purr against his throat in response. "We should get up." he tells me without much conviction. "Mmhhmm." I murmur.

--Lily's POV-- (later)

"Wow, thanks for bringing all my stuff here, guys." I tell Mike and Don "You are welcome." says Donnie smiling

"C'mon Lily," Mikey says grabbing my good hand and dragging me to the living room "Justice League Marathon!"

"What's the first episode?" I ask as we sit down. "Kid Stuff." He says grinning "I **love** that one!" I say excitedly.

--Raph's POV-- (Three JL eps. later)

"This is **all** her stuff?" I ask Don incredulously "Yeah, we didn't even fill two boxes. Raph she doesn't have **anything**." Don tells me.

"April." I say suddenly "Huh?" "April can take her shoppin'."

"April will love that." Don says grinning.

--Lily's POV-- (after the 12hr. JL Marathon is over)

"Um, Lily? Could I talk to you for a minute?" Don asks me "Sure, Donnie what is it?" I reply "There's something in my lab I want to show you."

"Okay," I say following him

"Here." He says handing me a box. I raise an eyebrow at him. "Open it." he prompts. Inside is a slim dark-red cell-phone. I smile and give him a quick hug "Thanks Donnie!"

"It's got a built-in 80 gigabyte i-pod." "Sweet!" I exclaim "It's not that great." he says modestly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you like the color?" he asks suddenly "Yes," I nod "yes, I do." neither of us is talking about the cell-phone.

--Lily's POV-- (a few days later)

"Lily this is April, April this is Lily." Don introduces us "Hello," I say "Hi! It's so nice to have another girl around." April says happily

"Don, told me you don't have very much clothes and stuff." she says quietly "Yeah," I agree "I am kinda lacking in that department."

Then "SHOPPING SPREE!!" we both squeal.

--Raph's POV-- (after the shopping spree)

I walk over ta April (who had interrupted my pummeling of the punching bag) "Wha's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter, exactly." she says, then takes a deep breath "Raph, I just thought you should know, well, when I took Lily shopping . . ."

I cross my arms waiting for her to work up the nerve ta tell me somthin'.

"Raph, everything she bought is a shade of red. I just thought you ought to know that." and she turns and walks out, leaving me to think about what she just said.

A/N: So Lemme know what ya'll think, please review. I want 10 reviews before I post the next chapter and believe me this one will be drowning in fluff. I may have to raise the rating, heehee.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: TMNT is not mine. Neither is the song. Only Lily and Rael.

--Raph's POV-- (Before Don and Mike go get Lily's stuff)

_--flashback--_

_I was kneeling in front of Sensei in his room. "Master, I want Lily to live with us. She's got no real home, no family, nothing."_

_"You care very deeply for this young woman, my son?" Splinter stated more than asked_

_"I'd do anything to protect her." I said looking my father in the eyes._

_"Then of course she may stay, however my son, you must find a room for her. She cannot continue to sleep in your room." My master is a very shrewd for an old rat. _

_--end flashback--_

--Lily's POV--

--_flashback-- (the morning after Don and Mike get her stuff)_

_"It is good to finally meet you, Miss Wayne." Splinter greeted me._

_"It's good to meet you, Sir. But please, call me Lily." I smiled _

_"Very well, Lily." the rat said smiling_

_--end flashback--_

--back to normal time line & it's night--

--Raph's POV--

I started awake, wonderin' what had woken me, then I heard it again.

"No, please . . . no don't . . . please . . . " Lily moaned in her sleep

What the? I got up and went to her room, stepping inside I see her. She's curled up in the fetal position on her bed, sobbing her eyes out.

"No . . . stop . . . please stop . . . Daddy NO!" Lily cried out as I rushed to her side

"Lily please wake up." I cried out, holding her to me "Lily it's just a dream, shh."

"R-raph, wh-what happened?" Lily sobbed as she woke

"It's just a dream, Lily. You're safe." I said trying to calm her

"Hold me, please." she all but begged

"Shh, it's all right . . ." then holding her to me I softly started to sing,

_"I saw the teardrops, and I heard you cry  
All you need is time, seek me and you shall find  
You have everything and you're still lonely  
It doesn't have to be this way, let me show you a better day_

_And then you will see, the morning will come  
And all of your days will be bright as the sun  
So all of your fears, just cast them on me  
How can I make you see..._

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel"_

"Thank you, Raph." Lily whispered softly "Do you want to talk about it?" I ask gently

"No, but I'll feel better if I do." She sighed "But please don't interrupt." I nod my assent

"When I told you about myself, I didn't tell you everything . . . My dad has a life sentence in prison for murdering my older brother. He is an alcoholic and was very abusive to my mom and me . . . well, Rael . . . Rael couldn't take it . . . so one night, my dad . . . my own father, he tried to rape me, but Rael saved me. And he got killed . . . protecting me. We didn't know he had a gun, and Rael paid the price. The neighbors called the cops and dad was hauled off to jail. My mother . . . she, she signed the papers giving me emancipation, then she committed suicide. That was three months ago."

"I . . . I'm sorry." I tell her cuddling her close "Raph, will you stay with me tonight?" she asks me softly

In response I lay down, pulling her with me, holding her close.

--

A/N: aww, that was hard. I am sorry about that, but it had to be done. Please review.

the song is I'm your Angel by Celine Dion and R. Kelly


	6. Chapter 6

Dis: TMNT isn't mine. Lily & Rael are.

--the next morning--

--Raph's POV--

I woke and she wasn't in my arms. "Lily?" I asked still sleepy. However the sight of her coming into the room wearing nothin' but a towel soon remedied that.

"Raph." she all squeaked "It's not polite to stare." I turn to the wall trying to get that image out of my head. Her long, soft, red hair, all shiny and wet. Her creamy bare shoulders, the tops of her . . . no, gotta think about somthin' else. My bike, driving fast, my red bike . . . just like Lily's beautiful hair.

"Argh . . ." I moan as I sit up. Why is it my thoughts always go back to her?

"You can look at me now." her soft voice says behind be and I turn. She's leaning up against the door-frame, wearing a dark red skirt, and a slightly-lighter-shade-of-red blouse.

Then, I remember what April said, and all the pieces fit together in my head. I stand, going over to her. I lean over her, my right arm pressed to the doorframe above her head, our bodies almost touching.

"You're looking very lovely this morning." I purr lowly, smirking as her breath hitches.

I press off the wall and step into the hall, I need ta talk ta Don.

"Raph?" she asks behind me

I turn and cock an eyebrow.

"Thank you, for listening." she said her eyes downcast

I close the distance between us, and putting my hand under her chin, I gently lift it so we're eye to eye.

"Always." I tell her

I step back, but she quickly darts forward, and kisses my cheek. Blushing she slips into her room quickly shutting the door behind herself, leaving me standin' alone in the hall.

What was I goin' ta do? Oh, yeah, Don, that's right.

Well, she's definately given me a lot to think about.

--same scene--

--Lily's POV--

I woke up slowly feeling Raph's arms around me. I slowly slide out of his embrace, and go take a shower.

It had been hard last night, telling Raph about Rael. Rael, was the best thing I ever had . . . until I met Raph.

Raphael filled the hollows in me I didn't know I had. And well, I not unhappy about it, not in any way. After all, how many girls have a wonderful guy to cuddle with every night?

Though I wouldn't mind going farther with him, I don't want to pressure him, us being different species and all.

I step out of the shower wrapping a large white towel around myself and head back to my room to dress.

It's not til after I'm already in the room I remember Raph, shoot.

"Lily?" his sleepy voice asks

"Raph," argh, why do I sound so nervous "it's not polite to stare." I remind him going to my dresser. I hear him turn away and smile to myself when I hear him moan.

I postion myself against the door-frame, "You can look at me now." I say softly and turning he stands and comes over to me, his arm resting on the door-frame over my head.

"You're looking very lovely this morning." he says lowly, is he purring? My breath catches, our bodies are almost touching.

Then he smirks and turns to go, "Raph?" I asked him, he turns and cocks an eyebrow

"Thank you, for listening." I say unable to look him in the eyes

He quickly steps back and lifting my chin with his hand, forcing me to meet his eyes.

"Always." he says solemnly

He steps back still looking at me, then on impulse I dart forward and kiss his cheek. My cheeks heat in a blush and I quickly slide into my room shutting the door in his face, telling myself I'm not hiding.

"Argh." I moan leaning against the closed door, I need to talk to Donnie.

--

A/N: If anyone knows where I got the name Rael you get a chapter dedication.

A/N: please read and review. And if anyone wants to be my beta please let me know.


End file.
